cowgirlupfandomcom-20200213-history
Cowgirl Up Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where the wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. Want to talk about the wiki or what's new? Head over to Home Sweet Home for the wiki forums and current project and news. Want to discuss the show? Head over to the Campfire (this is a forum outside the Wiki website - you can always jump back here - cowgirlup.wikia.com. Looking for Fanfiction or other yarns? Check out (need to add fan made materials page) Disclaimer: Cowgirl Up Wiki is not endorsed, sponsored or affiliated with any of the creators of Cowgirl Up, Tello Films or any partner associations/franchises. If you need to talk to a wiki admin contact: geologylady, at cowgirlup.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Geologylady from the wikia help - There is a talk '''or '''discussion page attached to every wiki page that is created. These pages exist for communicating with other Wikians about articles and improving the wiki. Just click the "discussion" or "talk page" link at the top of any page (looks like a balloon caption with a number, may have the word talk next to it) to find it. This link may be red while the page is empty, and another color when there is some conversation happening on the page. Registered contributors have a personal talk page where other users can leave messages. Just click the "discussion/talk page" link near the top of a user page. You can also reach your talk page by clicking on the "My talk" link in the menu under your username in the top right corner of the screen. If someone leaves a new message on your talk page, you will see a bright banner across the top of all other Wikia pages you visit. Click the link in the message (or the userbar link "My talk") to go to your talk page. Talk page etiquette: Some other general guidelines for talk pages: *Sign your comments by typing "Geologylady 00:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC)" (four tildes). This will add your name and a timestamp. *Add comments to the end of the page. *When replying to a comment, indent your reply by placing a colon (":") at the beginning of a line. *Keep your comments polite and friendly. It's always best to be civil, even if things get heated. ---- You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . Community Portal Category:Community